As the newest standard with general versatility for connecting a plurality of digital household electric appliances, the HDMI standard has been defined. In the HDMI standard, CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) protocol is used. By using the CEC protocol, coordination of the devices connected by the HDMI cables is designed.
TABLE 1CEC COMMANDSCOMMON CODEVENDER UNIQUE CODEImage View OnMENU SETTING TRANSFERActive SourcePROGRAM INFORMATIONUser Control PressedSPECIAL REMOTE CONTROL KEYRecord OnDETAILED ERROR NOTIFICATIONRecord OffStandBySet Stream PathSTANDARD ERRORMESSAGE
Table 1 shows examples of CEC commands, and the CEC commands are broadly divided into a common code which is provided for keeping general versatility and is common without depending on each appliance or vender, and a unique code unique to a vender for allowing the degree of freedom, which the vender can uniquely define.
For example, a digital broadcast receiver (TV) and a recording/reproducing device (recorder) are connected with the HDMI cable, and by using the CEC protocol (command), reservation of the recorder can be made by an operation from the digital broadcast receiver side.
TABLE 2SETTING FOR VIEWINGAREA CODE SETTING (ARIB STB-B10 AREA CODE)PREFECTURE CODE SETTING (ARIB STB-B10 PREFECTURE DESIGNATION BIT MAP)ZIP CODE SETTINGAREA IDENTIFICATION SETTING (ARIB TR-B14 AREA IDENTIFICATION ASSIGNMENT)TERRESTRIAL ANALOG BROADCAST CHANNEL INDIVIDUAL SETTINGCHANNEL FOR SELECTING STATION WHEN PRESSING PREDETERMINED REMOTE CONTROL KEY (1-62, C13-C63)CHANNEL DISPLAYING WHEN PRESSING PREDETERMINED REMOTE CONTROL KEY (1-62, C13-C63)WHETHER OR NOT CHANNEL CORRESPONDING TO PREDETERMINED REMOTE CONTROL KEY IS SKIPPEDWHEN USING UP-DOWN STATION SELECTION KEYFINE TUNE DATA USED FOR STATION SELECTION WHEN PRESSING PREDETERMINED REMOTE CONTROL KEYDIGITAL BROADCAST (BS, CS110 DEGREES, TERRESTRIAL DIGITAL)CHANNEL INDIVIDUAL SETTINGWHETHER OR NOT SERVICE SELECTING STATION IS ASSIGNED WHEN PRESSING PREDETERMINEDREMOTE CONTROL KEYSERVICE ID SELECTING STATION WHEN PRESSING PREDETERMINED REMOTE CONTROL KEY, WHEN ASSIGNED
Table 2 is a table showing necessary setting items for viewing broadcasts. Setting relating to an area such as an area code and a prefecture code, and individual setting of a terrestrial analog broadcast channel and individual setting of a digital broadcast channel in accordance with necessity are performed.
Individual setting of the terrestrial analog broadcast channel includes a channel for selecting a station, for example, when pressing a key of “1” of a remote control, for example, any one of 1˜62, and C13˜C63, a channel displaying when pressing the key of “1” of the remote control, for example, any one of 1˜62, and C13˜C63, whether or not the channel corresponding to the “1” key of the remote control and has no program is skipped when pressing an up-down station selection key, and fine tune data (± of frequency) used for station selection when pressing the key of “1” of the remote control.
Individual setting of a digital broadcast (BS, CS110 degrees, terrestrial digital) channel includes whether the service of selecting a station when pressing the key of “1” of the remote control, for example, is assigned or not, and the service ID for selecting a station when pressing the “1” key of the remote control, when it is assigned. These are the information necessary for viewing an analog broadcast and a digital broadcast. By setting these items in the devices, processing of viewing of a broadcast and the like is made possible.